The book circle never prepared me for this
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: O/S A/H: Nerdy Dimitri Belikov gets roughly dumped one night but little does he know of the interesting turn later the same night. And it's spelled with 4 letters. R-O-S-E. Rated M for heavy detailing in intimate sessions. Rethink your decision before reading. It's worth reading Just saying...ENJOY!


**okaaaaaay... My first REAL O/S that's not a short sequel! Exciting isn't it? **

**This Idea just came to me one day and I thought i HAAAAVE to write this, it took me a while but now it's done :D **

**THe plot is mine but the characters aren't, they're Richelle Meads. But I think it's good anyway :P**

**I dedicate this O/S to my three lucky ladies, P****rzybyszewski - Nicia - ****Little-Angry-Kitten**

**********Thank you for all the dirty PMs and they many laughs we shared, this one's all for you ;) **

**********Some heavy M rated stuff in this so, if ur sensitive, re-think quickly... TIMES UP! Now read..**

* * *

**R POV**

Rejection. A matter that no one likes to be put out for, and something that you'd rather avoid.

You know that movie Hitch? Where Will Smith looks totally gorgeous and works magic with guys so they can find their girl and not screw up. I could say that I'm close to that, only I don't take money for my advice.

I can tell you that I've helped all my three closest friends who are all three of them in successful relationships. I don't really work that great when it comes to me though. I've had my shares of one-night stands and guys that came back a few times but never a full on relationship.

You might think "How the hell can she help others if she can't help herself?" Well I wonder that to...

But back on the subject, girls can be one of the most brutal and mean ass bitches when it comes to rejection. Guys try a little but they're not equally as rough as girls can be.

And that what was going on before me right now. A painful hard ass bitch that's crushing a guys heart. And I'm going to do something about it. But I'll take it from the beginning so you'll get in on all the details.

Tonight is girls' night out and that means no boyfriends, no texting boyfriends and only full focus on drinks, clothes and gossip. Those rules are more for my friends then me as you might have gotten by now.

I'm sitting on a barstool listening to Lissa going on and on about this gorgeous lingerer piece she really likes at Victoria Secret but afraid it might be too daring for her boyfriend. I stopped listening when she mention boyfriend but the others where right in on the matter.

I was sipping on my apple sour taking a look around the room. I've always had this fascination-studying people in action and boy did I get something to look at.

A tall girl in a very daring not leaving much to the imagination kind of dress was standing in the arms of a taller blonde guy with a too tight shirt and just a tad more confidence than was actually needed. Next to them stood this even taller guy that was just a big fashion no and you noticed instantly he was a mama's boy.

He wore dress pants a little too high that gave a good look at his socks, shirt tucked in and a jumper that not even my father would wear. On top of his he had his amazing brown colored hair back in a ponytail and like the cherry on top he wore glasses. Thank god he hadn't taped them...

It was clear he was there with her but then it was obvious that she was out to give him the most horrible rejection in the history of my studying people in action period.

First I just felt bad and was about to look away but my eyes never moved away as I listened in on the conversation.

"Dimitri just go home" The black haired skanky woman sighed clearly tired of Dimitri whom I assumed was the grandpa jumper fellow.

"But Tasha I-"

"No" she said giving him a stern look. "I told you I'm with Jesse now, we're over"

"B-but I skipped my book circle to come here with you" Dimitri looked so sad I felt my shoulders drop and heart aching for him.

"Grow up Dimitri, you're twenty-two years old! No one goes to a book circle at twenty-two"

"Tasha I though, I thought you liked me..." He didn't know what to do with his hands and he just looked big and awkward in the middle of the bar.

"I've dated you for three weeks and you haven't put out _once_!" she laughed, "How could you possibly think that I could _like_ you?"

His shoulders dropped as this Jesse guy laughed with Tasha.

"Go home to your mom Dimitri, you don't belong here" And with that she took Jesse's hand and walked off leaving the poor guy standing there looking like a lost puppy.

But here I am, in the bar of one of the many clubs in a city in America watching the most painful rejection I've ever seen.

I bit my lower lip tilting my head to my right feeling so sorry for him. How could she do that? He was so sweet and he even skipped his book circle to come here for her! Girls are such bit-

"That was the saddest thing I've ever seen" Lissa's voice woke me up out of my thoughts and I looked over seeing all three of them – Lissa, Mia and Sydney – looking over at the Dimitri guy.

"She's was a complete bitch but I still see why she did it" Mia grimaced sipping on her Cosmo.

"Agreed!" Sydney said licking her, "I mean book circle? Really?"

I didn't agree with them at all and I didn't even think as I let the words "I think he's cute" slip. I felt their staring eyes on me as I realized I said that out loud.

"What?" Lissa and Sydney asked surprised looking utterly confused.

"Rose he's wearing a grandpa jumper" Mia said like that would help me come to my sense.

I looked over at the poor guy again who was still standing where the Tasha girl had left him. I finished the last of my whiskey putting it down on the counter.

"I'm gona go talk to him" I got off my chair.

"Whoa wait!" Lissa said putting her drink down suddenly standing in front of me. "I know that, that you haven't been in a relationship in a long time but-"

"I've never been in a relationship Lissa" I said smiling at her when she was trying to make it sound like it was normal.

"Ok maybe that's true, are you sure not rushing things?" She gave me a worried look and all I could do was smile.

"If I've never tried anything close to a relationship why not begin with someone like that?" I asked gesturing towards Dimitri.

Mia stepped in now putting both her hands on each of my shoulders, "Rose, babe I know you haven't gotten any the last month but you don't have to get desperate"

I removed her arms as I chuckled, "Relax" I gave them all a reassuring look, "I'm a big girl, I'll be fine"

I turned my back towards them and slowly made my way over to him. As I got closer I was surprised by how tall he was. I am quite short but he was, well very big! I wonder how big his p- No stop that! I told myself. Focus.

I stopped behind him noticing the very big difference between our choices of clothing. I wore a pair of short high waist shorts and a white top that I'd tucked in just like he had but it looked more fashionable and a pair of heels. And he wore, well what he wore...

I tapped his shoulder, which made him flinch before spinning around. His eyes widened as his eyes fell on me and I have to admit that he was Very good looking. He had amazing features, strong jaw, nice lips and really stunning eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Um Hi. I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink?" I asked trying to sound confident.

He eyed me for a second, "What?" He asked looking like he hadn't understood a word that just got out of my mouth. I smiled, "I wondered if I could buy you a drink?"

He licked his lips before speaking, "Did you hear that?"

I knew instantly what he meant and I was a bit unsure if I should be honest or not, but then again he had just been rejected so maybe I should go easy on him.

"If I told you that I heard that would you still get a drink with me?" I asked brushing my hair back behind my ear.

I could see him swallow, "You saw what happened," he sounded defeated and I almost reached out to hold his hand but stopped myself. "Why would you want to have a drink with _me_?"

"I'll admit that I saw what happened but after seeing that it only made me want to come over even more" I said being hundred percent honest. His eyes got together not really understanding why. I took a step closer before I spoke,

"To be honest I've never had a real boyfriend before and when I saw her being so rude to you I just couldn't stay away"

"R-re-really?" He looked a bit uncomfortable as I was as close as I was, but I think that was because he's not use to girls being this forward. I grabbed his hand pulling him in, "And to be honest," I motioned him closer by the wave of my finger. He leaned in as I put my lips to his ear placing my hand on his chest playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "That book circle thing" I bit down my lip letting out a shaky breath, "_Really_ turned me on"

I could hear his breath getting caught in his throat, "Huh?"

I smiled tracing my nose along his jawbone, "You heard me"

His hand was slightly shaking in mine but after a few moments he took a firm grip of my hand, "M-maybe we should go somewhere more private to, to um-"

"Talk?" I smiled pulling back to see his face.

I could see a hint of a smile on his lips and that – as cheesy as it might sound – made my day!

"Come on then" I said pulling him along heading for the exit.

"Weren't you here with any of your friends?" He asked looking around nervously.

"Don't worry, they're big girls" I said grabbing a hold of his arm as we walked out of the bar.

We just walked down the street in silence as I wasn't really heading anywhere but just the feeling of walking next to him down the street felt so, right I just didn't want to ruin anything.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked leaning my head against his shoulder. I could feel his eyes gazing down on my as I held his hand and his arm with my free hand.

"I haven't really done anything like this before so... I don't really know"

"There's a nice hotel around the corner, you want to go there" I looked up at him and he nodded. I smiled, I thought him being shy was so cute and yet so mysteriously sexy. I would never think I would find a man in a grandpa jumper sexy but I am and I could really se us having some Amazing sex together!

We walked in that silence that I liked as I guided him to the hotel. I asked for a suite until tomorrow and it didn't cost a fortune so it was totally worth it.

I was feeling very good about this but I had a feeling he was feeling slightly – VERY – tense or just awkward going with a stranger to a hotel suite.

So I took matter in my own hands to make tension ease up a bit.

We got into the elevator and as the door close I pressed our button, which was the top one. I was leaning against the wall and Dimitri stood on the other side of the elevator hands in his pant pocket.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I asked noticing his tense shoulder.

He cleared his throat pushing his glasses up on his nose mumbling something that sounded like, "Well uh I've never and you know it's strange when-"

"Can I kiss you?" It just slipped out but it was true. I wanted to kiss him.

The geeky side of him, that nervous awkward side was so cute and him being so big and awkward only made him sexy at the same time.

His eyes widened, "E-excuse me?"

I took slow steps towards him across the elevator. He pressed himself up against the wall trying to get more space between us. "I want to kiss you" I told him my eyes set on his lips.

"Are you sure? I mean I not very good with and I don't-"

I cut him off grabbing the back of his head pulling him down giving him a full kiss on the lips. God his lips were so soft and just- I pulled away to see if he was all right.

As soon as my lips left his he breathed out, "Wow" his eyes were closed.

I snickered still pressed up against him, "There's more where that came from"

His eyes popped open as he gazed down on me. His hand reached out touching my cheek, "Are you real?"

A sexy smirk found my lips as I turned my head towards his fingers. "One hundred" I kissed his middle finger, "Percent" I brushed his fingers on the edge of my lip.

He was staring at me as he spoke again, "Wow" he looked hypnotized and I loved the way he was looking at me.

The elevator dinged telling us we were on our floor. I grabbed his shirt pulling him out with me as I searched for out top floor suite.

As I found it I let go of him opening the door. I looked sideways seeing him holding himself up against the wall as he was gazing at me like I was some fairytale in his dreams. I chuckled grabbing his shirt pulling his lips to mine as we stumbled inside and I closed the door behind us locking it before he had my full attention.

I gave him a long sensual kiss before I pulled away just to check the door again. Making sure it was lock I turned around seeing Dimitri just standing there in the middle of the room not knowing what to do with him.

"Sit" I told him.

He looked around and sat down in the large leather seat behind him. I took my handbag and threw in the couch. I stopped before him and not even asking for permission I straddled his lap running my hands up his jumper clad chest and pressed my lips onto his. I could feel him flinch and gasp as I did but as my fingers grazed the naked flesh on his neck I felt his shoulders drop completely. I smiled against his skin before I continued nipping on his neck.

I loved his awkwardness when he asked what to do with his hands. I snickered in his ear kissing his temple, "Touch me" I encouraged.

"B-but where?"

I let my hands slide down his arms. Damn! He must work out a lot. My fingers traced past thick panty dropping muscles that I was excited to explore later.

I grabbed his hands placing them on my thighs. "You can put them here" I proposed. Sliding them up towards my hips I breathed in his ear as the feeling of his hands made me go insane.

"Or here" I stopped on my hips.

His head turned towards mine meeting my gaze. A small smile spread on my lips as his eyes told me so many things at one. His brown eyes were just hypnotizing me and I couldn't help myself when I brushed back some hair behind his ear.

"Rose what exactly are we doing?" he asked unsure still looking at my face.

"What do you want to do?" I asked leaving all options open.

"What are we suppose to do?" He asked

My smile grew, "There's nothing we're suppose to do. I know that all I want is a good time and I want to spend that time with you. If you feel like you just want to fool around on the bed that's fine. I'll do whatever you want me to"

"You make it sound like I paid you to do this" His cheeks turned red as he looked away.

I chuckled, "Well you didn't," I turned his face back towards mine, "But I can tell you that I love to experiment"

The blush faltered from his cheeks as his eyes widened, "You mean like, se-sex wise?"

"Uh-huh" I breathed into his ear as I kissed the spot behind his ear.

"I've never done this before..." He trailed off his head tilting down shame playing all over his face. First I was shocked he confessed that big thing to me and we just met. And seeing him look so ashamed of it only made my heart thump even faster.

I placed my hands on each side of his face tilting it up again stroking his hair back. His eyes met mine as I leaned, "You mean you've never had sex before?" I asked. My voice was gentle and easy as I was straddling his lap. He swallowed hard looking away again before shaking his head yes.

I let my fingers run through his silky locks before I sealed the space between us giving him a long passionate kiss full on his lips. His lips were so soft and I could only imagine the nasty things he could do with them.

I pulled back but lingered leaning my forehead against his, "Thank you"

His hands got more confident as I'd placed them on my hips and he was more relaxed now.

"For what?"

My lips were tracing patterns along his cheek as I murmured, "For being honest"

I found his lips again, I just brushed mine against his letting my tongue lick his top lip. His grip around my hips tightened pulling me closer.

"Oh. God!" he moaned cupping my neck kissing me back fully on the lips. With him kissing me back with more power made me attack him. I ran my fingers through his hair – although it was hard since he wore a ponytail but I took the hair tie out and damn! The hair fell on each side of his face and he just looked model gorgeous. I pulled back reaching forward taking his glasses off and I was speechless.

"Wow" I got out looking at him.

He frowned probably feeling a bit uncomfortable under my gaze, "What?"

"You're _really_ hot!"

"Thank you?" He asked still frowning.

"No it's just," I held up his glasses, "I thought you looked good at first to but, why are you hiding behind these?" I studied his glasses. His hand was placed over mine, "I've always worn those"

"Well it's a shame because you're hiding your eyes and but at the same time" I studied the glasses again, "The glasses are kind of hot to" I put them on myself and looked back at him, "How do I look?"

He held back a smile, "You look um, hot to"

I grinned lifting the glasses up on my head to get them out of the way. I leaned in again giving him a long kiss.

The way he was relaxed now made me want to push his limits more. So I let my tongue slide along his bottom lip earning a groan against my lips. I let my fingers slide down his neck then tracing just on the inside of his shirt.

"_Roza_" he murmured against my lips. I didn't know what he said but damn it made me tremble with excitement to go farther with him.

I kept exploring his lips as my hands traced down his well-toned arms. His hands still resting on my thighs and as I got to them I felt like it was the time to let him know what he could actually do to and with a woman.

I eased his hands off my thighs tracing them above my hips, past my waist placing them on my breast. He froze, not even breaking the kiss he looked down where his hands were at and flinched leaning back in the seat.

"W-what is-" he looked between his hands on my breasts and my eyes and suddenly pulled away holding them up on each side of him. "Wha- what a-are you d-doing?"

I smiled at his shy and awkwardness as I traced my fingers along his perfectly shaved cheek.

"I'm showing you a good time." I explained leaning in giving him a long lingering kiss.

"But shouldn't we" I broke the kiss to let him speak, "I mean shouldn't we be like together so something before I-I-I..." He trailed off as I took my shirt off throwing it god knows where. I think my black lacy bra did me good and as I grabbed his hands again placing them back onto my breasts I could see how glued his eyes where. I smiled giving him another kiss. As I pulled back again it was like he woke up form his trans and continued his sentence.

"Shouldn't we be like- you know, um together before I t-t-t-ouch you?"

I hadn't noticed his accent before but now, wow. I'm so turned on right now! And his hands big enough to hold each one of my cups only made things more exciting

I smiled and licked my lips "I'm showing you what you've been missing while hanging over that Tasha girl" I could see the hurt flash in his eyes as I mentioned her name.

I caressed his cheek to get him back to reality, "A girl like her doesn't deserve a guy like you Dimitri. You're so nice and sweet and I-I just want to show you what you've been missing." I said running my fingers through his hair "Would you let me?"

Before I could even wait for his answer his lips where on mine giving me a more passionate and sexier Dimitri – if that was possible.

I moaned into the kiss as I squeezed my hands on top of his so he was squeezing my boobs. I strangled a moan when it happened and after that my hands left his wanting to have his skin beneath my fingertips – he continued to squeeze, massage and explore my chest area. I moaned and groaned against his lips as he did and he totally surprised me as his lips left my mouth, tracing kisses down my throat and started sucking – leaving a HUGE hickey – on my right breast.

"Oh god Dimitri" I moaned as his hands squeezed my thighs and his mouth worked my breast, "God that feels _so_ _good_"

I traced my hands up and down and all over his back, touching his arms and even started grinding my hips against him.

"Is this ok?" Dimitri asked his head popping up from between my cleavage. I nodded, "Uh-huh don't stop!" I forced his head down again. He chuckled before starting to nip at my sensitive skin. I couldn't take it anymore I pulled him back up again.

"Let's take it to the bedroom!"

Before he could answer I got off of him pulling him along with me heading towards the bedroom.

I flung the door open seeing the big bed I couldn't keep my hands in check. While kissing him I forced him backwards towards the bed unbuttoning the two top buttons on his shirt.

"Take of your jumper" I told him letting him go unbuttoning my shorts and pulling them down. I looked up again seeing a wide-eyed Dimitri as I stood before him in my lacy undergarments. I placed my hands on my hips taking a strong pose, "See something you like?"

"Uh" his voice crack and he cleared his throat dropping that not so good-looking jumper next to him, "Yes... Yes I do"

My smile grew and I walked over pushing him down onto the bed climbing onto the bed straddling him once again.

I kissed his lips, met his tongue and pressed my body as close to his as I could. I wanted his clothes off, that was my next mission.

With the jumper out of my way I continued unbuttoning his button up shirt while tracing my lips along his skin. I pulled it open and my eyes grew wide as I saw his rock hard abs hiding underneath.

"Wow" I said surprised.

"Wow what?" He asked propping himself up to see what was wrong.

"You're totally ripped, you have a perfect stomach and those arms aren't to play with either. Do you work out a lot?"

"I do it when I'm frustrated" he admitted.

I took another look on his chest and stomach, "Well you must've been quite frustrated lately"

"Well it's the whole Tasha-"

I put my finger to his lips hushing him, "Don't say her name, it'll only make things worse" I leaned in giving him a kiss, "I want you to live right now Dimitri, in this moment. What is it in this moment right now?" I asked him.

He met my eyes before he looked down and up again, "Well there's an incredibly hot girl on top of me and- and I can't really think straight"

I grinned, "Good, then let me help me loose your mind!"

I crushed my lips to his while pulling his shirt off and throwing it away. I deepened the kiss as my hips started to grind back and forth as I got very excited to get naked with him.

I traced kisses and nipped on his skin down his ripped stomach as he groaned. I stopped at the top of his pants smiling as I could see the big bulge awaiting me.

"Someone's anxious to see me huh?" I teased looking up at him.

"If you only knew!" he mumbled.

I unbuttoned the top button and pulled down the zipper, I pulled down his pants revealing a pair of very tight – utterly sexy – pair of black boxer shorts that I was dying to tear off.

So I did!

He was now butt naked in front of me and I was now staring at his – to my surprise – huge pole he called dick.

"Is something wrong?" He asked nervously as I straddled his thighs gaping at his pole.

"No" I said shaking my head, "It's insanely right if I can express my opinion. And this is one heck of a cock Dimitri. Not Dick, cock! A dick is like normal shoulder shrugging kind of thing, this" I said motioning towards his cock, "This is just mind blowing"

"Thank you?" He said unsure

I grinned and captured his lips with my own, let's show him what he's been missing out on!

I wouldn't be to mean with him since it was his first time, but a little teasing wouldn't kiss him. I threw my last piece of clothes away as Dimitri was lying on his back in bed not knowing what was waiting for him.

I grinned as I climbed into bed and his eyes grew wide as he saw my naked body.

"W-wow" He swallowed hard.

I smiled and placed my body on top of his, and traced a finger along his naked chest. He closed his eyes and I started to grind my middle area against him.

His breathing quickened as I nibbled n his hard pecks, "You like it?"

I got a louder groan and I took that as a yes.

I placed my center right above his, "Ready?" I asked huskily stroking his tip while licking my lips.

He growled as he grabbed onto the sheets, "Stop teasing me Roza" His accent was heavy which only made me wetter. Oh I was so ready for him!

I slowly eased myself down onto him. I gasped and my eyes grew wide as I felt him stretch him. Oh I've never felt this before, not this big!

"Are you ok-?"

I crushed my lips against his, molding his lips as he inch-by-inch went deeper and deeper.

I groaned against his lips as I bucked my hips forward that last bit when he reached rock bottom.

"Oh god" I buried my face in the curve of his neck. I moaned, "Uh you're _so_ big!" I let out a tired breath, how could I be tired? I haven't even got started yet!

I propped myself up resting one hand on his large bicep and the other on the pillow over hi shoulder. I started to move my hips up and down in a slow motion.

I could see him biting down his lower lip and I loved watching him like that, so relaxed and oh so sexy.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder looking down on our hips working together. I moaned at the site as Dimitri's hips worked with mine. Feeling his hands trace down my sides along over my back and hesitantly placing them on my ass made me work faster.

"Grab me!" I chanted in his ear, "Touch me where ever you like" I moaned in his ear. "I'm yours Dimitri, all yours"

His grip tightened as he pressed my center closer to him so he could go even deeper. Oh I loved it how inexperienced he was! It was like having a child play with a new toy.

And I couldn't wait to let Dimitri get his hands wherever he wanted them.

Quickening the pace even Dimitri couldn't stay quiet anymore.

Groaning into my hair, squeezing my hips and thighs, whispering my name only made me forget that he'd never done this before.

I could feel the orgasm building up and I didn't want the first run to be over just yet.

I sat up pulling him long with me. He looked confused but as the sitting stance made me go even quicker his face soon turned into pleasure and moaning.

I sucked in his bottom lip between my teeth nibbling on it as his hands explored my back.

"I love it when you touch me" I whispered in his ear. "Do you like it?"

"Yes" he murmured.

"Do you like this?" I asked sucking on his earlobe, he nodded and stuttered, "uh-h-huh"

His breath was heavy as our hips worked together.  
"You ready to cum with me baby?"

I asked.

"Yes"

"Tell me again!" I moaned in his ear.

"Yes!"

"Oh baby"

"YES!"

"BABY!" We moaned together very loudly as I could feel him empty himself within me as a rush of warmth soaked him.

I keep moving my hips slowly, riding the wave out. I kissed his temple, his forehead, and cheek, jawbone, nibble on his chin as I told him how good he was.

"That was" kiss "Amazing" I kept kissing him, "_You_ were amazing"

"Really?" He asked pulling away a little to meet my gaze. I smiled and leaned my forehead against his, "Oh yes you where" I kissed his lips before my lips traveled on to the rest of his face, "Do you want to go again?"

"Can we go again?" sounding a big surprised. I chuckled, "Of course" I said kissing his shoulder, "What ever you want and like I said, I'm very bendy" I whispered in his ear, "Do what ever you want with me"

"Really?"

I bit my lips and nodded as my arms hung loose around his neck.

He pushed us out on the edge of the bed so his feet were on the floor. I didn't know what he was up to but I stroked his cheek as I started moving again.

My hand grabbed his placing it on my left breast and started kneading it, "Touch me" I told him as I closed my eyes. His other hand moved to my free breast as I kept the slow pace going.

I gasped as I felt his warm wet tongue licking it's way up my cleavage. He kissed my skin and nibbled on the top of my breast, "Is this good?"

I nodded my head, "Yes" I whispered urging him to continue.

He continued to explore my breasts, licking, kneading and tasting. All I could do was moan. He was making me feel so good! He could really do wonders with his tongue.

When he's ready I can't wait for him to take care of me one floor down.

My eyes snapped open as his hands took a firm grip off my ass, and started spreading his legs but kept himself within me as he held me in a firm grip.

"Can I do this?" he asked meeting my gaze as he spread his legs, which only made mine spread two.

"Yes" I said giving him a wet kiss and some tongue, "You've already done it but please, _please_ continue" I moaned into his mouth.

This was so fresh so new! Oh he could even come deeper into me now. Why haven't I done this earlier?

My hips where doing all the work and I bet if you taped this, wow. We would definitely make great porn!

Just thinking about it made me wet and I could feel a new heat wave building up. I moved fast as I let my head fall back.

"Oh yes" I moaned as Dimitri's mouth started to work my breasts again. "Yes" I whispered as I felt the orgasm growing down below.

One of his hands started caressing and touching my ass and I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore. "Yes Dimitri Yes!"

"Roza" His voice was husky and so manly as he growled in my ear.

"Dimitri" It came out as a growl as I grew closer and closer and, "OH uuuh" I drew out the moan as I felt Dimitri cum fill me up. I felt my muscles tense up before the completely relaxed and I felt completely worn out.

Dimitri laid back down again and I fell down onto the bed next to him.

"Wow" I breathed loudly trying to catch my breath. "You're like, like an animal!" I said looking over at him panting next to me. "I mean," I got up on my elbow looking over his glorious naked body next to mine. My eyes locked with his member, "You're huge even though you not turned on! It's like a gift or something" I said lying back down still having my eyes glued to his perfection.

He grinned running a hand through his hair, "I have good genes"

I snickered, "Well thank god for that, another thing to love about you"

He propped himself up looking down on me, "You love things about me?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? You're sweet, handsome and have, well one of the fittest bodies I've ever laid eyes on. Every woman in the world would love you"

He studied me, "But only for my body?"

I smiled at him for not thinking higher of me, "Your body is just the cherry on top Dimitri, and you are so much more than a great fuck"

His fingers traced patterns across my stomach as he spoke, "Even if I where better than just a great fuck, would you... I mean would you-"

"Do it again?" I asked amused by him still being shy around me even though were lying naked in a bed together. His eyes met mine nodding. My smiled grew, "Of course I would, if I could I would never leave this bed"

A beautiful full on smile spread all over his face and he moved over letting his body rest on top of mine, "Would you let me be on top this time?" he asked raising a brow.

I licked my lips in a dirty way, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well" he sexily brushed his hardening member against my lower lips, "You showed me a great time, how about I explore you some more and show you one?"

I moaned as she did the same gesture again, "I'd _love_ that" I told him tracing one single finger along his toned naked chest.

He crushed his lips on mine and I moaned as he bit down my bottom lip. Suddenly he sat up pulling me with him. Then he was standing up, his hands cupping my butt cheeks as my legs hung on his thighs. I pressed my body against his taking his ear love between my teeth, "Where are we going baby?"

He twisted his head capturing my lips, "Kitchen" he growled leaning back so our eyes could me "I'm starving" he licked his lips.

"Oh GOD!" I moaned burying my face in his neck, first he was shy barely being able to touch me and now he was going to hungrily take me in the kitchen? I'm wet already...

He carried me through a short hall and opened the door revealing a kitchen with clean surfaces but it wasn't until I saw what he saw that I smirked with him.

The Kitchen Island would be a perfect spot. He carried me over and put me down on the cool marble surface. He placed a hand on each side of me leaning in nibbling on my jawline, "Perfect height" he gripped my thighs, "And reachable from every angle"

I moaned and snickered at the same time as his mouth traveled to my shoulder, "I love how controlling you've become"

He pulled back and started massaging my thighs, "I've never felt like this before"

I grabbed his cheek pulling his face right up to mine, "Then don't hold back" I murmured, "Do what ever you want" I let go of his cheek and leaned my head back so he could get full access to me. His forehead rested against my collar bone as I felt his tongue work my breasts.

"Explore me!" I moaned as he took my left nipple between his lips. I arched my back as he grabbed my right breast licking on the left one. Running my fingers through his hair I could feel him going down. Oh yes he's going down! My breathing got more uneven as I felt his tongue painting a circle around my navel. His hands grazing my thighs, placing my but in a good position as he told me to lie down. My hair was falling over the edge of the edges as I breathed out puffs of air as he got closer to my wet core.

I gasped then whimpered as he ran a finger along my sensitive lips. He was kneeling on the floor, which gave him the perfect height to my warm wet pussy. I could feel his breath and I was going crazy.

"This won't be the only thing that I'll be eating on this counter tonight" He breathed against me. I made whimpering noise, "Oh yes" My breath was getting harder and harder, my chest was heaving up and down, "Oh god yes, OH!" I gasped as I felt his tongue take his first lick. I threw my head back arching my back. His lips touched my lower lips and I could feel how I was dripping. His tongue started moving, exploring every folder he could find and I was going crazy. My hands went to my own hair, cradling it while moaning starting to hide my face with my own hair as his tongue was making wonders to my clit.

"Don't hide your face" He growled pulling my legs over his shoulders hitting deeper and closer to home.

"DIMITRI!" I scream tortured as I started touching my breasts. His tongue worked circles on my clit moaning as I squeezed my thighs together.

"Uh-uh" He said spreading them again burying his face between my legs.

"Dimitri I-uh" I was breathing loudly running fingers through my own hair.

"Cum for me Roza" he murmured into me. "Cum baby" He chanted as I started grinding against him, "Cum"

"Uh-uh AAH!" I released screaming in pleasure as I was squirming. He licked and tasted and oh god his tongue. When he was done he kissed a final kiss on my wet lips before pulling me up into a siting position letting me rest against him. I was breathing hard as my arms rested around his shoulders. Pulling back to see his face, I was shaking with lust as he ran his fingers along my pussy and bringing it to his mouth.

"You taste so delicious _Roza_" The r's rolling on his tongue and heavy Russian accent made me moan as I slipped my tongue into his mouth taking charge over his mouth. His hands were hot on my skin and I didn't know if things could get much hotter than this. But I've been wrong before.

Dimitri's lips left mine as he kissed my cheek working his lips – man those lisp could do wonders to me.

"I love when you squirm beneath my touch" his voice was deep husky and oh so sexy.

"And I love those lips of yours" I said as I traced my fingertips along his bottom lip. "They're so- oh" He kissed my lips, which made me stop. He could make me stop talking and he was only kissing my fingertips. There's something special here I know it is, he's so, wow.

Our lips got together again and it started out sweetly but of course it wouldn't last long after my hands started massaging his upper arms, touching his chest and eased myself out of to the edge. I think that's what did it.

I looked down and I could see him swelling and just by moaning he grew and I wanted him in me. I wanted him in me right now.  
I looked up, my breath has already pick up and started to get uneven. He was licking his lips probably seeing all of it too and before there was anything to say he'd eased me back down on my back again, keeping my butt on the edge. His tongue licked it's way between my breasts down my stomach stopping above my navel, sucking leaving a mark. My legs were playing along his sides caressing intimately along his smooth skin. His lips returned up kissing my chin.

"Ready for another round Roza baby?"

I exhaled loudly and nodded keeping my eyes closed.

One of his hands traced down my thigh grabbing it by the calf lifting it up past his shoulder. My leg was straight up – you know like they go in the pussycat dolls videos? Dimitri raised a brow and I grinned, "Told you I was bendy"

He breathed a chuckled as he caressed his rock hard dick against me, "I like it" He bit his bottom lip as he watch me squirm.

"Uh-huh" I whimpered, "Now plunge it in" I groaned looking up at him. He grinned down at me.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" He raised a brow. I moaned, "Stop torturing me!"

He chuckled, "Here I come"

He plunged his full-length monster cock right into me. I moaned loudly as he did throwing my head back. "Oh god yes" I hissed as I felt him buck his hips a bit forward reach rock bottom.

I watched him as he started to move in and out of me in a quick pace all at once. For being a virgin hours ago he sure got it all going quickly.

I could already feel an orgasm build up and as I watched him trace a hand up my naked leg, licking it and giving my inner thigh a wet kiss was one of the sexiest sights I've ever seen. It went for me and I screamed and squirmed but he kept me in a tight grip keep on slamming his rock hard dick into my wet dripping pussy.

"Uh, you're so amazing" I moaned as his eyes met mine again.

"All because of you Roza"

I sat up for a moment which was new since that way he got a different angel which made a new orgasm build up. God this feels so good!

"Uh" I breathed in Dimitri face before looking down seeing him work in and out of me. I moved on arm around his free shoulder as my leg still rested on his other. "It's so sexy" I whispered and breathed heavily close to his ear, "Watching you work your big" Dramatic pause, "Juicy" I licked my lips, "Dick, in and out of me"

Dimitri breath was loud and I could almost hear his heartbeat racing in his chest. "Talk dirty to me Roza"

I smiled feeling satisfied that I could add to his hunger.

"I love seeing your big long and ohh" I moan in his ear, "Juicy dick move in and out of- of oh god!" I moaned as he thrusted harder. I gripped his arms hard to keep myself up.

"Keep talking!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"In my dripping wet tight and mm" I bit my lower lip, "Pussy" I only breathed the last word and that did enough for him to growl and forcing me down onto the counter again.

"Are you ready for me Roza?" He asked sounding so sexy and I moaned as he thrusted harder into me as I didn't answer. "Are you ready Roza?" his voice was tight he was ready to cum in me.

"Yes" I smiled tracing my hands up my sides.

"Say it again" he demanded plunging harder into me.

"Yes, yes!" I moaned touching my breasts. He growled as he watches me and I pushed him over the edge as I put my index finger into my mouth slowly pulling it out.

"URGH!" He growled burying himself right beneath my chest. Feeling him filling me up made me reach my climax a second time and a cascade covered him as he rode it all out. I closed my eyes and relaxed as Dimitri went slower and slower until he stopped. We stayed quiet for a few minutes until I felt his hands grab mine pulling me up again. I smiled but didn't open my eyes as he let me lean against him feeling his nose brush against my temple.

"Do you want to go to bed? Sleep?" his voice was soft deep and sounded like velvet as it wrapped around me.

I nodded leaning my head against his shoulder, "Yes please" I took a deep breath, "Not to sound bratty but would you mind carrying me?" I kissed his shoulder, "Pretty please?"

I pulled back to look into his beautiful brown eyes and I was met but a full on smile. I almost gasped as I saw it and I smiled back.

"You're-" I stopped myself caressing his cheek with my thumb, "You're really beautiful when you smile"

He snickered and looked down, was he blushing?

"Thank you" he met my gaze again. He lifted me up grabbing my thighs as I grabbed onto his shoulders.

He carried me back to the bedroom easing us both down onto the bed. Pulling the quilt back bot of us crawled over. The funny part was when Dimitri looked over at me and then down and I saved him the embarrassment of asking and scooted closer resting my arm on his chest.

"Good night" I murmured kissing his naked skin. I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "Night Roza"

* * *

Even breaths. His chest rising and falling, his soft skin underneath my fingertips as they ran over his ripped six-pack.

I couldn't even imagine that all this was hiding underneath that grandpa jumper and too high pants. It really gave me a new perspective about giving people a chance.

I could actually imagine giving this person a chance.

Dimitri.

Dimitri Belikov.

A man who admitted to me – a complete stranger - he'd never had sex before after only knowing me for about an hour, a man who made me cum so many times within hours and had great qualities both on the inside as well as on the outside. He was like the prince charming every girl dreamed of dressed in nerdy clothes.

I smiled when I remembered when I saw him for the first time last night. I don't know why but I wanted to go over there. Not cause it was a horrible blow off she gave him but I don't know really. I wanted to meet him, talk.

As my eyes traveled over his face his eyes suddenly fluttered open. Those deep brow orbs that made me want to stare into them for a long, long time.

With his free hand he reached up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes before he yawned and looked down on me. A smile spread on his lips, "Morning"

His voice was a bit rough after hours of sleeping but he looks so cute. I smiled and snickered "Good morning" I rested my head on his chest. "Sleep well?"

His fingers touched my back, running up and down in a soothing way. "Like a dead person"

I chuckled, "Is that good?"

"Indeed is" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Thank you for last night. It was really, _really_ amazing"

I snuggled into his chest, "Thank _you_! I don't think I've had orgasms that good. Ever"

I knew he was blushing. There was no need to look, I just knew.

He cleared his throat "You sure about that?"

"To be blunt for being a virgin" I propped myself up so I could see him, "You're amazing with your hands and tongue and let's not forget your member down below" I grinned giving him a playful stroke on his large dick.

"Roza" he groaned burying his face in my hair, "Don't do that"

I snickered, "No need to feel ashamed" I cupped his cheek wanting his attention, "Honestly Dimitri, no ones ever made me feel what you made me feel last night. And it wasn't just sexual, it was so much more than that"

He cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek, "It meant a lot to me to"

I smiled, "I'm glad it did" I gave him a kiss before I sat up running a hand through my hair. I don't remember where my clothes ended up.

"Do you remember where my underwear went?" I asked sheepishly looking down onto him.

He chuckled sitting up to, "I think your panties are somewhere in here, the rest we left in the living room"

"Right" I said climbing out of bed walking across the room but stopped in the doorway when I didn't hear Dimitri following me. I turned around, "You coming?"

His eyes where glued, staring really below my neckline. I smiled, "See something you like?" I placed my hands on my hips giving him a pose as I stood there butt naked.

He blushed saying something in Russian before running a hand through his hair. I snickered biting my thumb. He's. So. Cute!

He got out of bed and met up with me in the doorway still wearing a faint blush. I chuckled pulling him down running my hands through his hair giving him a long lingering kiss before we searched for out clothes. I found my panties then my bra and as I was about to get into my shorts I noticed Dimitri just finished buttoning in shirt about to pull his pants on. I pulled my pants up and smiled sweetly towards him. As he tucked the shirt in he noticed my gaze and smiled, "What?"

"I love the whole geeky thing but honey, those pants just got to go"

"These?" He asked looking down, "But my mom bought me these" he looked a bit sad. I instantly felt back walking over to him snaking my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

I felt him sigh, "No its- it's fine, maybe I could use some new clothes"

I smiled pulling back, "You don't have to change for me, I like you just the way you are"

His hand went up to caress my cheek, "Thank you but it's time for some change, no more Tasha or these pants. Now it's more you and new clothes"

My heart skipped a beat, "Really? You want me?"

"If it's ok with you that is... I wouldn't want to push you or anything"

"You're sweet" I kissed him, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

"OK these, no not those, you can try these and these and let's try a pair of those in black as well!" I placed jeans and pants and different trousers in Dimitri's hands. I pulled out different shirts and cardigans to match him cause I didn't want to loose the whole geek thing. It appealed to me!

"Rose" I put more clothes in his hands, "Roza do you really think I need all this?" He looked overwhelmed. I smiled, "We're trying many different outfits! If you even consider buying one of these pieces of clothing I'll buy you the rest. Now let's go to the dressing room!" I dragged him along showing him what to try with what and that he could just go in any order he'd like.

I sat down on a chair outside as I waited for Dimitri to change.

The first one he came out in was black chinos matched with a black cardigan with golden buttons. With that I had pared it with a blue button up shirt and a black bow tie.

I smiled, "That's a keeper"

"Really?" He asked looking down, "You don't think I look silly?" He grimaced, "I've never worn a bowtie before"

I smiled, "You don't have to have the bowtie and not like it'll change your mind but... I think it's kind of hot"

His eyes widened, "You really like the whole... um geek thing?"

"Oh yeah" I winked. "Now get back in there and give me the next one"

He chuckled and disappeared behind the curtain. When he got out he wore a pair of a darker shade of red colored jeans with a matching bow tie. I really loved the whole bow tie thing. With that he wore a white shirt and a black cardigan.

"I like this one" He said checking himself out in the mirror. I smiled, "I like it to"

In to change for the next one I waited drinking some water. When eh came back I licked my lips before biting down my lower lip. God he's hot!

He wore a pair of dark blue jeans matched with a deep blue cardigan, a crisp white shirt and a normal black tie. I got out of my chair smiling, "This will be the outfit I'm paying for!" I said fixing his tie.

"You like it?" he asked taking my hands in his. "Uh-uh" I shook my head, "_Love_ it" He chuckled "There's one more outfit should I go try that on?"

"Yeah it's the most basic one but I think it'll be hard to top this one off" I grinned sitting back down and started sipping on my water again. I was starting to get hungry we should really go get some food after this! Maybe we could go to that Italian place around the corner? They had really good pasta with Parmesan. I love Parmesan.

"Ready?"

Dimitri got my focus as he spoke, "Yup" I popped the P. This one was just basic I remembered. Normal pair of levis jeans with one shade darker blue cardigan with a grey V-neck underneath. Nothing special.

But as the curtain was pulled away and Dimitri stepped out my jaw dropped. He'd pulled up the sleeves a bit showing off his arms. The jeans fitted perfectly, not too tight nor too loose and he just looked so. Hot!

"Wow" I said awestruck as I got out of my chair. I swallowed, as I got close eyeing him head to toe for the thirtieth time. "You look- I mean you're so..."

"Speechless Roza?" Dimitri smiled wickedly. I snickered, "One small detail though, where's your glasses?"

"I didn't know if I could use them so... I left them in the dressing room"

I went to get them and put them on, "There"

"So you" he smiled sweetly, "You like the glasses?"

"I love the glasses" I said licking my lips, "I actually wondered if um..." I got a hold of him pulling him down so I could whisper in his ear, "Do you think there's enough space in there for me to help you... undress?" I bit my lip pulling back grinning playfully. He blushed looking around so no one heard, "Rozaaa" he groaned as I kissed his jawbone. I giggled kissing his cheek ready to seduce him but we got cock blocked by a cashier.

"Would you like any help?" I spun around smiling awkwardly, "No thank you" I took Dimitri's hand, although we'd like to buy every item in that dressing room and the clothes he's wearing" I smiled.

"Absolutely" she smiled taking the clothes telling Dimitri he could keep the clothes on just giving her the price tag.  
So after paying – Dimitri didn't let me buy two outfits he let me buy one – we went to grab lunch at the Italian place.

I ordered pasta and Dimitri ordered a pizza with mushrooms and ham and lot's of mozzarella.

We were sitting waiting for out food just having our drinks. I studied him, he still looked like the Dimitri I first saw in the bar, the Dimitri that got rejected in the bar. He still looked like him only a bit younger and fresher with the same category of clothing but a bit updated. He really looks amazing.

"I'm really happy I met you" I smiled putting my coke down.

"I should be the one happy here, you caught me at my worst" he looked down looking a bit sad. I braided my fingers through his across the table.

"That girl Tasha really was the one loosing tonight. I might not know your history but I can't understand why she didn't want to stay with you"

"I'm quite shy and she's the exact opposite!" He said shrugging still looking down.

"Hey I'm the same way and to be honest you're so perfectly cute and wonderful I feel bad we haven't met earlier"

"It's probably the clothes" he teased. I chuckled, "With or without clothes I still think you're perfect"

"Thank you and this might sound cheesy but um, I really can't thank you enough for being so nice to me last night. It-it really meant a lot"

"It was my pleasure" I grinned taking another sip on my coke. "Now I want to know more about you. I know the physical and the bedroom stuff" I teased, "Who's Dimitri Belikov?"

He chuckled a bit nervously, "Well there's not really a lot to tell. I um still with my mother but in a house out in the garden in separate kitchen and bathroom from the house"

"So you could have a girl over with out them knowing"

"Or hearing" Dimitri filled him blushing afterwards. I snickered, "I like that! Tell me more"

"I have three sisters living in the house with my mother and grandmother and um, I go to my book circle every Wednesday weekly"

I smiled, "Is it just guys or girls to?"

"It's guys only and we don't only talk about books we talk about... other stuff to" He took a sip on his sprite. I rested my chin on my closed fist, "Have they taught you a lot?"

"Yeah well, I've learned a lot about things like star wars and a lot about chemistry and stuff but um the-" he cleared his throat, "The book circle never prepared me fore this" he motioned between us and I grinned.

"I guess I'm you're teacher now"

"That sound a bit" he licked his lips, "naughty"

I laughed, "We'll save that part for later"

"Dimitri?"

He froze. Hell I froze.

A woman awfully familiar walked up to our table putting her hands on her hips. Where had I seen her?

"Dimitri what are you doing here?"

He swallowed licking his lips then biting his lips speechless was written all over him.

She sighed, "I thought I told you we were over there is no need to follow me!"

I got it!

Tasha.

The awfully bitchy girl that dumped my boy last night! I know I sound crazy for calling him my boy cause I barely know him, but it feels like I do. I want to know more about him and I just want him close. So after her presuming Dimitri was "_stalking"_ her I just had to step in.

"Um excuse me?" she noticed me, "Yeah Hi, um he's not stalking you we're actually at lunch and you're interrupting us"

"And you are who?" she raised her brows at me. Girls are so silly when they do that.

"Rose Hathaway I'm Dimitri's... friend" I didn't know if I could call him anything more and I didn't want to ruin things between us. Whatever we had.

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Listen Rose, I'm going to talk to my ex boyfriend and why don't you just stay here quiet and let us grown ups talk ok? Ok"

She turned her back to me. Bitch!

"Dimitri do you even know that woman?" Tasha asked jumping him the second she got the time.

"I-"

"And I thought I told you not to see me anymore. It's over Dimitri over"

"Tasha I know" he said looking embarrassed from her behavior, "You told me"

"Yes they why are you where?"

"I'm here with Rose!" He said like it was obvious. GO Dimitri!

She made a snorting sound but before she could continue I had just grown short with her. She was not going to ruin our day!

The food arrived before I could speak but as soon as the waiter left I got her attention so I could speak.

"Tasha yeah Rose again, could you mind getting you ass away from our table? I don't like bitter exes around my food"

"Who are you to talk to me like that-"

"I am to talk to you like that because you were plain mean to Dimitri last night and I didn't find that ok! And just so you know we slept in the same bed tonight so why don't you just go and whine somewhere else?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. She looked disgusted, "Dimitri is this true?" She turned towards him.

"Yeah well actually" he cupped his neck, "It is yes"

"So you just go to the first woman you can find after I'm done with you?"

"She not just the first woman she's the best one!" He said finally gaining enough confidence to speak up, "Now could you please leave so we can finish our lunch alone?"

She made a snorting weird girly sound before spinning around on her heel walking away.

After Tasha had left silence fell between us. We ate in silence and when I was almost done I pushed the pasta that was left on my plate around. I licked my lips before I looked up seeing Dimitri push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was such a gentlemen and I can't believe any girl was missing out on him. I can't believe I almost missed out on him!

But I'm not going to let him slip I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing it right this second!

I smiled before I spoke before over thinking.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"

His face snapped up, eyes wide. "W-w-what-t?"

I smiled, "I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend"

He visibly swallowed. Hard. Was I being too blunt?

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable but I just thought we fit-"

"Y-yeah"

I stopped. "Yeah as in, Yeah?"

He nodded smiling shyly, "Yeah"

I pushed my chair out and walked around the table planting my hands on either side of his face as I crashed my lips onto his. His eyes grew wide but he quickly kissed me back. I deepened the kiss, yes I know we're at a restaurant but I had a hard time controlling myself around him. I pulled away but stayed close, "I promise I won't rush things and that if you don't want to make it a big deal I'm fine with it I just really like you and-"

He shut me up by kissing my lips again. I smiled into the kiss. Next he was the one pulling away. Looking at his features I was so happy we kept the glasses on. He looked _so_ sexy in glasses!

"Do you... do you maybe want to you know..." he trailed off as he was scratching his neck. I smiled, "Be blunt with me, what do you want Dimitri?" My voice sounded very seductive. I liked it.

"Want to have sex again?" He asked just laying his cards on the table. I smiled, "As long as it's with you"

He blushed before he stood up, "We could go to my place... I have a pretty big shower-"

I grabbed his hand putting cash on the table for the food before I dragged him out of the restaurant. Big shower here we come!

* * *

**That was fun wasn't it? **

**Please tell me what you think. Was it Hot enough? Too hot? A bit dirty? **

**Did you like nerdy Dimitri? Was Rose to forward? Was the sex great at all? **

**I want to know :D **

**Lot's of Looooveing **

**Ms. Sweden **


End file.
